


Red Sunsets and Kisses

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku Day, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wanna know a secret?” Roxas nodded. “I think you do have feelings. Out of us, you, Roxas, are special.”<br/>He looked back out at the sunset. “Then, you think I could fall in love?”<br/>“Of course.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Sunsets and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written quickly on the day of for Akuroku day. Looking through my akuroku works, I've noticed every single one (aside from my akurokushi ones) are angsty/hurt/comfort. So, here is fluff. Pure fluff. Which is truly what the babies deserve.

The sunset was a mixture of color: yellow and orange and pink and a bit of purple, but out of all the colors, red painted most the sky. It was a darker shade than Axel’s hair and dazzling. Even so, Axel was not focused on the sunset but the boy sitting beside him instead. His hood was up yet pushed back so that it just covered his ears. That and the ice cream he was joyously munching on made him look adorably kiddish. With a quick swipe of the hand, he knocked the hood off, earning himself a glare.

“What’d you do that for?” During his outburst, Roxas swung his ice cream causing some to begin to drip down the stick. Making a noise of panic, he licked it.

Axel couldn’t help staring at his little pink tongue dabbing at it. He cleared his throat. “You looked like a kid.”

“Aren’t I? I’m not even a year old yet.”

Axel chuckled. There was no way he would think of himself like a seven-year-old. “If you want to be technical. But I’d say your body’s about 15.”

“Why do I care about that? It doesn’t affect me.”

“Yeah?” Axel pointed at him with his empty ice cream stick. “The way I see it, you owe a lot to that. Not much use fighting as an infant.” Roxas made a noise of embarrassment as Axel ruffled his hair. “Besides, I like you this way.”

Roxas eyed him as if he were trying to figure something out. “You said red travels the farthest, but why does it make my chest feel light?”

Suddenly, his own chest felt lighter. “Hm? Well, colors all have a meaning. They differ by culture, but some are universal, got it memorized?” He grinned, pointing toward his head. “And red happens to be associated with love and romance.”

“Love…”

He pulled the blond toward him by the back of the head. “You’ll figure it out someday.”

The younger Nobody looked up at him hopefully. “You think so? Even without feelings?”

“Wanna know a secret?” Roxas nodded. “I think you do have feelings. Out of us, you, Roxas, are special.”

He looked back out at the sunset. “Then, you think I could fall in love?”

“Of course.”

“Have you ever been in love?”

Axel thought hard before answering. Had he been? He didn’t think so. Was he now? Probably. “I think I know what love is like, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Roxas’ lips pulled back, affirming that it was not the answer he was looking for. “Then what’s it like?”

“It’s like looking at this red sunset, except it’s less fleeting. That feeling stays with you. It flares up each time you think of that person. You want to be with them, and you want them to be happy. You want them to acknowledge you, and you want it immediately. Being apart from them or waiting in suspense kills you. You want to tell that person how you feel so you can have those things, but you are also terrified it might make them run away, because without them the sunset feeling turns into a storm.” Axel clamped his mouth shut, realizing he might have said too much.

Roxas gawked at him, as if a horn just burst from his head. “You’ve felt all that? I can’t even imagine.”

Axel’s chest clenched a bit at that, but he ignored it, playing it off with a laugh. “Yeah. It’s a bit of a kicker.”

“I don’t know about all that other stuff you said, but I think I get that sunset feeling sometimes.”

“Really?” he asked offhandedly. As if the answer wasn’t a matter of his own heart.

“Yeah. I like being with that person most and can’t really imagine being without them.”

“That’s good.” Hope was nudging at him now since the only other person Roxas spent ample amounts of time with was Xion. “That’s how it is with me, too. If I could, I’d spend all my time with them alone.”

Roxas noticed his wordless admittance to being currently in love with a flick of his eyes upwards before they fell to his folded hands. “I’m, uh, glad to know you have someone.”

“Well, you should be.” Axel brought his left arm over his shoulder, tugging him to his side. “He’s you, you know.”

“He is?” There was a hopeful edge to his voice which made Axel’s eyes crinkle pleasantly.

“Got it memorized?”

The younger Nobody nodded against his clothed chest. They were silent for a time, until Roxas laughed lightly. “My chest feels so full right now. I think too much red got in there.” He playfully shut his eyes to block out what was left of the sunset.

Axel moved his mouth to the blond’s ear and whispered, “Let it explode. I’m here to put it back together again.”

Roxas smiled and reopened his eyes. “This feels like a dream. I never thought I could feel this…happy.”

“You could be even happier.” He tilted his head in confusion, making him look childish once again. “There’s this thing couples do, it’s called kissing. Want to try it?”

“…Okay.”

Axel cupped the back of his head, then leaned forward so that they were nose to nose. Blue eyes met his in anticipation. With a small nudge, he joined their lips. Just small movements back and forth, but Roxas widened his eyes in shock regardless. Axel honestly didn’t remember a time he was as happy as he was right then, being connected with someone who actually felt for him in return. He could have kept kissing him forever, but he pulled back only a smidgen, giving him a chance to back out if he chose to.

“That was weird.”

“Bad?”

“No…just weird.”

“That’s only one kind of kiss. There’s another one called French kissing were you put your tongue in each other’s mouths.”

His voice rose. “What?”

“Strange, right? It’s better than it seems, though.”

Roxas fidgeted, then without warning pushed forward so that their lips met again. But instead of Axel’s simple movements, he opened his mouth, stretching his tongue out and licking at Axel’s lips clumsily. It was innocent and beyond cute.

Bringing Roxas in closer, Axel opened his own mouth, touching Roxas’ tongue with his own gently, circling and swirling. Soon the boy was making tiny noises through his nose and clutching weakly at his cloak.

This time when Axel pulled away, Roxas sagged against him, panting a bit. “That was…”

“Weird?” Axel laughed again, petting blond spikes. “I think you need a larger vocabulary.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault I don’t know anything!”

“I know,” he soothed, bringing his hand down to rub along his back.

Roxas moved to sit up fully again. “So, you’ve done that before?”

“Only once. It isn’t a time I like to think about.”

“Oh.” He dropped the subject but kept shooting him questioning glances.

The sunset was nearly hidden beyond the horizon at this point, filling the sky with more blue and purple than red. Axel’s chest was still light with the feeling of sunset, but in the midst, he could feel cool blue pushing against it. “It didn’t work out.”

Roxas was obviously troubled by this, his brow wrinkling and fingers digging into his pants legs. “I don’t want to think about this ending.”

“Hey,” Axel grabbed his hand reassuringly, “don't. Sometimes they do, but worrying about what might be won’t prevent it from happening. All you can do is enjoy the moment and try your hardest. Right?”

“I guess.”

“Rox, seriously, don’t worry about it. I’m your partner. Trust me a little more.”

“Okay.”

Lea nearly cried when he saw those blond spikes again. The boy wore a blank expression comparable to what he wore when they had first met, but when he blinked several times, understanding filled his eyes.

“Axel?”

His voice was quiet, devoid of anger or sadness, and relief washed over Lea. As Axel he had accidently managed to hurt him in so many ways, and not being able to even apologize had plagued Lea. But now he smiled through relieved tears as he approached him. “The name’s Lea now. Got it memorized?”

“What happened? How am I here?”

Lea shook his head. “There’s time for that later. I can’t even find enough words to tell you how sorry I am. I should never have lied to you. It was unfair.”

Roxas touched his arm. “Stop. It’s all over with. Sora’s better,” he nodded his head to his other who was standing nearby, “and besides, if you really are Lea, then none of it’s really your fault.”

His tone was so understanding, so different from the last time he’d heard it. “Rox, you really aren’t angry anymore?”

“No. I think I have Sora to thank for that.” The two boys exchanged smiles.

“I need you to know that I’m still Axel,” he said seriously. “What I mean is, everything that made him up is still here. I still love you.”

“I know. And you know what?” His voice rose with pride. “I understand love better now. That’s why I can forgive you now. Love makes you stupid. It makes you do stuff like this.”

He took hold of Lea’s tank top, using it to pull the taller man down to his level, and kissed him. It wasn’t the same kind of kiss they shared in the past. It was wet and messy and emotion fueled every tiny movement. Lea thought he heard Sora excuse himself politely, but his mind was too muddled to be sure. Roxas was back. He was back, and he forgave him. And he was currently sucking and biting on his tongue. This wasn’t the same innocent kid. With Sora gone, he was releasing passions Axel had never dared hope for. His hands found his ass and squeezed. Lea reciprocated, feeling a glee he’d never known at the freedom of being allowed to give this sort of touch. Riding on that feeling, he rubbed his leg against the other’s thigh, loving the groan he made when he did.

When Roxas pulled back, his lips were red and glossy with saliva. He looked dreamy. “Now that that’s out of the way, are you going to tell me how I got here?”


End file.
